


Coming Home

by Call_It_Alba



Series: Daddy McG [3]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_It_Alba/pseuds/Call_It_Alba
Summary: The story of McG and Dalton coming home and how McG's daughter feels about it following the school shooting.Warnings: School shooting mentioned, slash,





	Coming Home

**Coming Home**

 

**_Billings, Montana, United States of America_ **

**_(1356 hours)_ **

 

The bell signalling the end of period five had just rang but Kenny-Jo just continued to sit where she was. It was her first full day back at school following the shooting. She was sore and tired, and had developed a serious hatred for the crutches she was on. Over the course of the day Kenny-Jo had felt herself get more and more tired as the day had gone on, but now all she wanted was to go home. 

As she finally stood two minutes after the bell she felt her phone vibrate with the sequence she’d chosen for her dad or Adam. For the first time that day she actually relaxed as she leant back against the desk, she was glad to have spoken to her physical education teacher who also happened to be her swim coach and gotten permission to stay in the main area. 

It was just before when she’d normally be arriving at the Physical Education department for class, she pulled out her phone and accepted the call which was from Adam. She couldn’t hold back the smile as she answered the call because she knew nothing was wrong as she had already spoken to her dad a few hours earlier. 

“Adam!” despite how tired she was, she was excited to get to talk to him as he was the one person she could discuss everything she didn’t want to tell her dad with. “It’s midnight over there!” she told him, annoyed that he was awake at midnight when both he and her father would give her a hard time for being up that late.

‘I had to wait for McG to get bored,’ he told her at which point she noticed that he was sat outside talking on the phone to her. ‘I’ve got a surprise for your dad, Goose, but it involves you,’ he told her as he leaned back in the chair where he sat. Her interest peaked as she began to wonder what he was planning on doing. 

 

**_Incirlik Air Base, Adana, Turkey_ **

**_(0002 hours)_ **

 

‘What’s the surprise?’ Kenny-Jo asked him with a tone of voice matching that of an excited child. He could tell that if it were not for the fact that she was on crutches then she’d be jumping on the spot waiting for him to tell her. ‘Come on, Adam!’ 

“We have to go to Washington as soon as we get back, so I thought you’d want to meet us there,” he told her before he heard movement inside their quarters. “I got to go, Goose, but check your email,” he said before he heard her say ‘bye’ and they hung up. 

When he turned back to his teams quarters, he saw the man he had just been talking about appearing. Prior to Kenny-Jo being in the school shooting, he would have been surprised to see McG awake but he knew the medic was now struggling with what could happen to the fourteen year old in Montana. 

After ensuring that none of the other members of his team were lurking around, Dalton walked up to McG and wrapped his arms around his waist. It wasn’t often that they could be affectionate whilst they were deployed but with no one around Dalton broke his rule. It had been more difficult to keep his distance even since Kenny-Jo had been shot; to begin with Dalton had tried to convince McG to rotate home early but both McGuire’s were firmly against it. 

“We could get caught, Adam!” McG hissed despite the fact that he was leaning back in Dalton’s hold. He hadn’t felt relaxed like this since prior to Kenny-Jo’s school shooting being the latest added to the list of school shootings. 

“Fine, I’ll wait until we get home,” Dalton whispered before he stole a quick kiss and backed away with a quiet laugh. They’d always been careful not to show intimacy whilst they were on duty, so it had been quite a whilst they had had even a fleeting kiss. 

 

**_Billings, Montana, United States of America_ **

**_One year earlier (2149 hours)_ **

 

_ Lindy McGuire was working the night shift and as such Joseph McGuire and his daughter had took the cushions off of the couch and built a fort so as to watch the movies that Lindy yelled at them about. So when the front door opened at nearly ten o’clock at night both McGuire’s jumped in fright out of their fort expecting to be yelled at by Lindy. That wasn’t what happened; instead they were met with laughter from Dalton at their guilty expressions.  _

_ Kenny-Jo and McG moved over giving Dalton space to join them in their fort. They knew that Dalton was coming up to visit but they weren’t expecting him until the following week.  _

_ “We’re just getting to the good part, Adam,” Kenny-Jo greeted before she went back to watching the movie. If there was one thing that she loved it was the happiness that occurred when they had family movie night especially with Dalton’s jokes.  _

_ “Okay, Goose,” Dalton said having dropped his bag at the door and made his way to Kenny-Jo and McG’s fort. He ruffled her hair affectionately over her dad’s back as he knelt down next to McG to join them in the fort.  _

 

**_Incirlik Air Base, Adana, Turkey_ **

**_(0009 hours)_ **

 

“I can’t wait to go home and have a movie night with you and Kenny-Jo while my mum threatens me if i put on one of the banned movies,” McG whispered as he and Dalton rest against the table at the kitchen area. He loved what he did and he didn’t think he could ever see himself doing anything else. 

“It’s what I can’t wait for too, and it’s first on my list to do when we get home,” Dalton confirmed as he thought about going home and getting to be Adam Dalton instead of Top. It wasn’t that he disliked the nickname, in fact he really liked it, but he and McG had a rule; at home they were Adam and Joe, but when they were deployed, it’s Top and McG. 

Both stayed quiet as McG drank from the cup of hot chocolate that he kept stashed away. It was rare that McG actually drank hot chocolate but giving that Kenny-Jo had sent it for him, Dalton knew that the rare cup he was drinking was more for the comforting feeling that he got from the memories of home. 

 

**_Billings, Montana, United States of America_ **

**_Two days later (0428 hours)_ **

 

Fourteen year old Kenny-Jo settled back against the windows overlooking the runway as she waited for her flight. He dad was getting home that day so Dalton had helped sort it for her to meet them straight of the plane from Incirlik Air Base. This was the first time in quite a while that she had felt genuinely excited to be going somewhere that was not her home. 

Ever since the shooting the youngest McGuire had not felt safe or true excitement, but wrapped in one of her dad’s hoodies waiting for her flight in the silent waiting area, she felt excited and relaxed as she had been in a very long time. 

With the silence finally making her feel sleepy she pulled her iPod from her backpack and placed the earphones in her ears before turning it on quietly. As the music played the fourteen year old drifted off into a light slumber. 

 

**_Somewhere between Incirlik Air Base, Adana, Turkey and Washington D.C., United States of America_ **

**_Two hours and six minutes until landing_ **

 

Dalton couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face as he looked at his team each stretched out in their seats for their flight back to America. He was convinced that Amir was watching the stupid comedy Hannah had sent him once again; Jaz was sleeping in the seat next to the also sleeping Preach; and McG was in the seat next to him listening to his iPod. What made him smile was getting to see his team relaxed without any risk of it being interrupted in the near future. 

He knew that McG was not completely relaxed, but he also knew McG wouldn’t actually relax until he saw Kenny-Jo. It was like that with him after every deployment, similar to how Dalton wouldn’t relax after a deployment until he knew that all of his team was doing okay. 

In this case he knew that once they had landed he wouldn’t have to worry about Kenny-Jo or McG. McG because the medic was always better when he was back home surrounded by his family; and Kenny-Jo because she’d told him that all she needed to feel safe was her dad. He also knew that despite everything that Jaz had been through she would be fine and she had an open invitation to stay with any of them at any point if she needed them. 

If he was to be completely honest, which he wasn’t going to be, then Dalton was relieved that their deployment was over. He was glad to get to go home and try and stop the darkness that grew with each mission he did. 

 

**_Somewhere between Billings, Montana, and Washington D.C., United States of America_ **

**_Three hours and eleven minutes into the flight_ **

 

The elderly lady sat next to fourteen year old Kenny-Jo was actually beginning to annoy the young McGuire. Her dad had always taught her to be respectful but the lady was constantly talking to her and asking why she was flying by herself, did her parents approve of the fact that her hair was dyed several different colours. As far as Kenny-Jo was concerned the lady needed to mind her own business. 

“I mean you should be at school. None of my kids would have been on a flight by themselves when they should be at school! My daughters would never have thought to be so disrespectful so as to walk around with hair matching the colour of a rainbow. They both knew that they needed to be respectable and ladylike…” once again Kenny-Jo tuned the elderly woman out once again. She hated that the woman was judging her because she had dyed hair and for flying alone when she didn’t know anything about Kenny-Jo or her parents. 

Kenny-Jo had typed the next paragraph of her English essay when she next looked up to find the woman still ranting. It was at that point that Kenny-Jo got completely pissed off. 

“Ma’am! I am going to let you know something even although it is none of your business. I dyed my hair because I needed a change after I was trapped in a school shooting; it is my show of strength. Secondly, I’m flying alone ‘cause my daddy gets home from deployment today! Now, ma’am, my daddy always told me to be respectful and polite, especially to my elders. So respectfully, shut up about shit you don’t know,” Kenny-Jo spat out at the woman in disgust. Normally the fourteen year old wouldn’t consider talking to anyone like that but she just wanted to do her homework before she got to see her dad. However she was glad that the woman finally stopped. 

 

**_Washington D.C., United States of America_ **

**_(1342 hours)_ **

 

Dalton managed to hide his smile as he and his team exited the plane. He could see Preach’s wife, Hannah, Patricia and Kenny-Jo all standing, waiting. He knew that McG wasn’t expecting Kenny-Jo to be there, so he was glad to see the look of recognition flash across the medics face before he sped up. The same look of relief on McG’s face was also on Preach’s. 

“Is that McG’s daughter?” Jaz asked, she nodded towards the girl stood next to Hannah on crutches. She had not spoken to the fourteen year old unlike the rest of the team. 

“Yeah,” he answered as he watched Kenny-Jo try to walk quickly towards her dad. He had realised just how much the fourteen year old had missed her dad. 

At the point when she was close enough, Kenny-Jo dropped her crutches so as to be able to hug her dad. But when she tried to take another step forward only for her leg to give out, her dad caught her. 

“Daddy!”

“Hey baby girl,” he greeted as he pulled Kenny-Jo into his arms. He finally got to give her the hug he’d been wanting to since the shooting. 

Everyone was glad to be home for a while before another deployment. 


End file.
